<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[斯莉]《医闹》 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173177">[斯莉]《医闹》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本来是个一发完，但我准备写个后续。<br/>西弗勒斯治疗师，莉莉傲罗设定，对掠夺者不太友好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　小天狼星把圣芒戈的急诊室砸了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普立刻报了警。</p><p>　　今天出警的傲罗是莉莉伊万斯。</p><p>　　真是冤家路窄。</p><p>　　五年级O．W．Ls考试完之后，莉莉跟西弗勒斯绝交了。终于，西弗勒斯那跟街边垃圾桶差不多的情商终于触底反弹——他决定不做食死徒了。</p><p>　　不做食死徒当然要另谋高就，魔法部先排除，里面一堆伏地魔的行尸走肉，西弗勒斯想了想，决定去圣芒戈，虽然从实习生做起，起码二十年内都没办法走上人生巅峰，但至少混碗饭吃是没什么问题的。</p><p>　　不过他没想到在圣芒戈工作居然还会经常跟掠夺者有交集。</p><p>　　身为直面食死徒的战斗员，掠夺者受伤或者送受伤的战友来圣芒戈简直是家常便饭，而且很多时间都是夜里。</p><p>　　而斯内普最喜欢值夜班，因为这时候治疗师们都非常困，一些小操作都会交给实习生，他有很多机会练手。</p><p>　　穿着白色长袍，把齐肩短发束了起来，斯内普现在的样子很干练，“魔药a20滴，魔药b30滴，摇匀口服。”斯内普把配好的魔药交给了面前长了一脸鸡毛的病人，据说是中了圣诞火鸡诅咒。</p><p>　　他抬起头就看到了小天狼星，还有他搀扶的詹姆波特。</p><p>　　“他中了诅咒，咒立停无效，现在昏过去了……卧槽，鼻涕精！”小天狼星认出了斯内普，眼神立刻警惕了起来，“我要求换一个治疗师。”</p><p>　　“值班治疗师在隔壁抢救另一个重伤患者，暂时没有时间，”斯内普扁扁嘴，隔壁那个八成是被你们打伤的食死徒，但医院不会按人品挑选治疗对象，“你还是先把他的情况告诉我，我做一个纪录。”他指了指詹姆。</p><p>　　“不可能，鼻涕精，谁不知道你恨詹姆，你一定会暗中下毒手……我！要！其！他！治疗师！”小天狼星一字一顿地说。</p><p>　　“那你们就只能等了。”西弗勒斯冷静地说，治疗你也不是我的义务，你们有选择权。</p><p>　　“等多久？詹姆很严重！”小天狼星大叫。</p><p>　　“隔壁那个在大出血。”西弗勒斯指了指抢救室，那个比他严重多了。</p><p>　　虽然小天狼星不许斯内普碰詹姆，但他也不愿意就那么等，在去抢救室几次探头探脑被治疗师轰出来之后，小天狼星发飙了，他举起魔杖，对着斯内普念了一个咒语，红色的光球直冲斯内普的后背，在小护士们的惊叫声里，西弗勒斯闪了一下，魔咒打歪了，打碎了斯内普身后一整面玻璃墙。</p><p>　　莉莉接到报警电话赶来的时候，圣芒戈急诊室已经没有一个完好的椅子了。斯内普和小护士们躲在施了强力保护咒的值班室里，不知道谁沏了红茶。</p><p>　　“放下魔杖，布莱克，”莉莉用魔杖指着小天狼星，“否则我将对你使用不可饶恕咒。”</p><p>　　“来呀来呀，伊万斯，我不信你会为了鼻涕精……”小天狼星摇晃着魔杖，话还没说完就吃了一个“夺魂咒”，立刻乖乖地站到墙角面壁去了。</p><p>　　“感谢傲罗小姐及时赶到，为民除害。”斯内普的惊讶很快隐藏了起来，他对莉莉笑得很假。</p><p>　　之后这几年他们的友谊没有修复回来，不过因为西弗勒斯毕业后并没有成为食死徒，莉莉对他不是那么愤怒。而莉莉整个七年级都严辞拒绝詹姆的死缠烂打的事迹在斯莱特林很出名，所以西弗勒斯对她还有那么点不死心。</p><p>　　“应该的，”莉莉觉得西弗勒斯的笑脸很碍眼，“现在可以治疗患者了吗？”她指了指埋在碎椅子下面的詹姆波特。事实证明，小天狼星发起疯来并不管任何人的死活。</p><p>　　“哦，”西弗勒斯看了詹姆一眼，“本院规定，医闹一律拉入黑名单，不再提供医疗服务。”</p><p>　　“医闹不是小天狼星吗？我一会就把他送去拘留所。”莉莉皱起了眉头，圣芒戈的确有权利拒绝任何患者，但詹姆的确需要治疗，他的脸色很糟糕。</p><p>　　“家属闹事，患者买单。”西弗勒斯耸肩，“何况小天狼星不只是医闹，他第一个魔咒就是冲我扔的，扔中了我的话，我现在已经见到梅林他老人家了。”医闹和伤医还是有区别的，医闹也就拘留，伤医属于刑事案件，是要送阿兹卡班的。</p><p>　　虽然身份是傲罗，但莉莉仍旧是隐藏身份的凤凰社，她盯着西弗勒斯：“真的？我想他不是故意要伤害你的，可能只是无意识的，西弗，你知道小天狼星爱发疯。”莉莉不能眼睁睁看小天狼星进阿兹卡班，小天狼星是凤凰社很重要的战斗员，凤凰社死伤惨重不能再减员了。</p><p>　　久违的称呼让西弗勒斯愣了一下，“我不这么认为，我的同事都看到了。”</p><p>　　看了看周围，莉莉拉住西弗勒斯往角落走，带着央求口吻：“或许，你可以修改一下你的证词，毕竟你没有受伤。”</p><p>　　“好耳熟的话，邓布利多当初也这么跟我说过，”西弗勒斯想起来不好的记忆，皱起了眉头，“我为什么要给他隐瞒呢？他要伤害我。”</p><p>　　“因为……因为……因为你是个好人！”无话可说的莉莉开始给西弗勒斯戴高帽，“你看你现在跟神秘人已经无关了，说明我当年错怪你了，你当初可能有些叛逆，跟斯莱特林坏小子们走的太近，但你最终还是个好人呀。”</p><p>　　“哦——好人卡大约不能帮助我修改记忆。”西弗勒斯挑起了眉毛。</p><p>　　“什么？”莉莉愣了一下，才明白狡猾的斯莱特林开始跟她谈条件了，“你说你要怎么样。”</p><p>　　“你这么担心布莱克进阿兹卡班，应该也有秘密身份吧，”西弗勒斯笑着说，“你看我现在手里有波特，布莱克，还有你的身份，我想——你至少要请我吃了宵夜和明天的早饭才可以抵消。”</p><p>　　以为西弗勒斯要狮子大开口的莉莉没想到他只是要她陪着吃饭，松了口气，立刻点头：“可以。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头：“说话要算数哦，傲罗小姐。”他此时的笑容就真多了 </p><p>　　得先去抢救詹姆波特了，虽然詹姆不至于一会儿就凉了，但对于治疗师来说，患者还是要救的。</p><p>　　看着西弗勒斯招呼护士小姐给詹姆做检查，莉莉把迷迷昏昏的小天狼星抓回了傲罗司，关进了拘留室。</p><p>　　“鼻涕精会把詹姆害死的，你向着谁？你是不是个凤凰社？”解开了夺魂咒的小天狼星大怒。</p><p>　　“你还是在这里冷静一晚上吧。”莉莉冷冷地说，她明天还得去跟西弗勒斯吃饭，也不知是为了谁！不过莉莉并不觉得烦恼，甚至有些跃跃欲试，这两年西弗变了不少，她好奇死了。</p><p>　　等莉莉回到圣芒戈，詹姆已经醒了，只是眼神有点迷茫，一个护士小姐正在照顾他，把他扶到了观察室。</p><p>　　“他中的魔咒不碍事，但似乎从飞天扫帚上掉了下来，脑震荡，丢了不少记忆，具体丢了多少你得问他。”西弗勒斯跟莉莉说，“这是正常的现象，如果布莱克因为这个再来闹，他就必须进阿兹卡班了。”</p><p>　　“肯定啦，我一定亲自把他送进去。”莉莉点点头，她买了宵夜，给西弗勒斯和护士小姐吃。</p><p>　　她去看了看詹姆，他居然不认识她，看来丢的记忆还真不少，不过西弗说会慢慢恢复。</p><p>　　“那我明天下了班跟你联系，”莉莉对西弗勒斯摆摆手。</p><p>　　“好，”西弗勒斯没时间跟莉莉多说话，又来了一车病人，一看就是魔咒失败，每个人都奇形怪状的。</p><p>　　看着他镇定地指挥着护士们，莉莉忽然觉得一阵心跳，果然认真工作的男人最帅啊。</p><p>　　咬住嘴唇，莉莉恍然大悟，她一直没有爱上任何人，觉得那些男孩都差一点，可你问她喜欢什么样的她又说不上来。</p><p>　　那是因为她一直寻觅的理想型被她忽视了。</p><p>　　不跟随伏地魔也不跟纯血主义者厮混的西弗勒斯不就是是她的理想型吗？</p><p>　　对于明天的早餐，莉莉忽然期待了起来，或许，那不仅仅是个一次早餐，而是一个开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>对掠夺者还是不太友好<br/>他们吃多了降智饼干</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　傲罗的夜班也不安生，接到群众举报莉莉去逮捕一个黑巫师，据说他把麻瓜女人变成了羊。到了现场发现没有麻瓜女人只有羊，但是那只羊没毛，化了妆，脸特别妖娆，还穿了件麻瓜裙子，远看的确像个女人。</p><p>　　“喜欢山羊有错吗？”巫师愤怒的大吼。</p><p>　　但莉莉不会客气，“对动物滥用魔法，跟我们走吧，你有权保持沉默……”</p><p>　　做傲罗天天见奇葩，莉莉感觉自己思想的纵深都得到了质的提高，换句话说就是见怪不怪了，但波特和布莱克总能挑战她的认知新高度。</p><p>　　“嗯……就这样写……因为他的存在和他的大鼻子，导致詹姆脑子出了问题，这是医疗事故。”从拘留所出来的小天狼星大笔一挥，在圣芒戈的意见簿上给斯内普留下了一纸投诉。</p><p>　　而丧失了记忆的詹姆又恢复了学生时代那个膨胀的大脑，他对着漂亮的护士小姐大献殷勤，拖着受伤的身体，硬从治疗室偷来了主任治疗师收藏的魔药，对护士小姐炫耀。</p><p>　　“让他们出院吧，我受不了了。”护士小姐对斯内普抱怨，“他在我面前说斯莱特林的坏话，为什么不问问我是哪个学院出身呢?”</p><p>　　由于精通魔药，圣芒戈的斯莱特林浓度很高，但白袍一穿，詹姆平时总呆在格兰芬多堆里，现在又失忆，当然忘记了这一点。</p><p>　　“你觉得呢?”斯内普扭头问莉莉，她站在门口已经尴尬得想要转身而逃了。</p><p>　　“我联系一下穆迪……”莉莉小声说。让穆迪把他们弄回凤凰社总部总比放在圣芒戈丢人好。</p><p>　　结果穆迪不在，也不知道去哪了，莉莉更加尴尬了，难道就这样放着他俩不管?</p><p>　　不过斯内普没有为难她，等她回来他已经换好了衣服，准备下班了。</p><p>　　“我不在他们应该会老实点。”他给莉莉找台阶，“我们去哪里吃?你有目标吗？”斯内普问。</p><p>　　现在也只有一些早点摊开门，莉莉倒是也有常去的店，她点了点头，伸手给西弗勒斯:“随从显形?”</p><p>　　他伸手握住她的手，莉莉瞬间有一点恍惚，他的手大而干燥，她之前经常牵的，是什么时候松开的呢?</p><p>　　西弗勒斯其实也有同感，她的手好小好软。</p><p>　　随着幻影移形的晕眩，两个人站在了一条小街上，莉莉摇摇晃晃地站不稳，西弗勒斯立刻扶了她一把，却很快把手收了回来。</p><p>　　小饭店的老板娘跟莉莉很熟，看到西弗勒斯有点惊讶，随后立刻对莉莉调皮地眨眼，莉莉不理她。</p><p>　　“吃什么?”莉莉问西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　“你决定好了。”西弗勒斯对吃并不在意，他不是美食家，吃东西是为了不低血糖而已。他假装打量店面，偷眼看莉莉，她已经是脱掉了少女的青涩，成长得愈加妩媚了，这让他有点神不守舍，果然只有莉莉可以挑动他的荷尔蒙。</p><p>　　早餐上来了，说不上多么好吃，但有点像伊万斯夫人的手艺，她去世也有几年了。当年西弗勒斯去参加葬礼的时候，莉莉眼睛红红的看着他，欲言又止的样子，可佩妮总不给他们单独说话的机会，最后两人什么都没说。</p><p>　　“经常值夜班?”两人异口同声地说，之后都是一愣，都有点不好意思。</p><p>　　“夜班学到的东西更多，也更清静，你不知道白天圣芒戈的急诊室有多吵。”西弗勒斯先开口了，圣芒戈的实习生很忙很忙，忙到都没时间想念谁。他曾经以为自己见到莉莉也会波澜不惊，但事实上，”见到她第一眼，他心里立刻惊涛骇浪。</p><p>　　“傲罗司也很吵，平时都是抓一些醉汉和妓/女，还有倒卖黑魔法物品和禁药的，我至今还没抓过一个真正的黑巫师呢！”莉莉愤愤不平地说。</p><p>　　“你不参加凤凰社的战斗?”西弗勒斯奇怪地问。</p><p>　　“不参加，我们算是魔法部的卧底，明面上必须保持中立……”莉莉一下子梗住了，她惊慌地望着西弗勒斯，“你怎么知道凤凰社?你……”</p><p>　　“我当然知道，其实凤凰社没有那么神秘，七年级的时候有人就在我面前炫耀过了。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩。</p><p>　　莉莉顿时涨红了脸，她七年级一直在自欺欺人，她以为自己不看不听，西弗勒斯就不会被欺负，她以为自己不再跟詹姆针锋相对，他就不会针对西弗勒斯，其实对掠夺者来说，她莉莉伊万斯并没有那么有分量，他们该干嘛还是干嘛。这些还是莱姆斯毕业的时候告诉她的。</p><p>　　“对不起——莱姆斯托我转达的。”莉莉小声说，“对不起。”这一句算是她自己的。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯耸耸肩，只是轻轻地笑了一声，不知道是不是莉莉的错觉，她觉得他的声音里有些轻蔑。</p><p>　　她不太敢问他是不是不原谅掠夺者，她在傲罗司，知道人心可以多阴暗，他完全可以不原谅，不原谅曾经伤害自己的人没有错。</p><p>　　“凤凰社——战斗的很艰难，”莉莉轻声说，她忽然伸手握住了西弗勒斯的手，“所以我才会给小天狼星说好话，我们不能再损失战斗力了。对不起，我知道这对你不公平，可这也是为了顾全大局……”</p><p>　　“我知道，”西弗勒斯点点头，这太像邓布利多会说的话，为了大局……他不置可否，“你也要注意安全。”</p><p>　　这时候西弗勒斯口袋里有什么响了，他拿出来低头看了一眼，扬起眉毛，“急诊忙不过来了，我得回去加班。”</p><p>　　“什么?你不是刚下了夜班?”莉莉惊讶地说，连轴转吗？会累死的。</p><p>　　“没办法，随叫随到，跟你们一样。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯幻影移形了，莉莉有点怅然若失的坐在那里，他的早点没吃完，或者说只吃了一点，这对身体太不好了。</p><p>　　打包了一份早餐，莉莉决定给西弗勒斯送过去，忙完了至少能吃几口。</p><p>　　她刚走进圣芒戈就感觉头晕目眩，那只呲着牙的大黑狗好眼熟啊，那只正在追人的鹿也好眼熟啊！他们俩喝了假酒了吗?他们的阿尼玛格斯是非法的啊!非法啊!</p><p>　　“傲罗小姐，救命，快把他们抓走。”护士小姐对莉莉大叫。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯在治疗室给被狗咬伤的病人治疗，缝合咒练的倍儿熟，因为白鲜断货了。</p><p>　　莉莉挥舞着魔杖去赶狗，狗这次学精了，知道莉莉对他不会客气，跑的飞快，鹿见他跑了，也跟着跑，可角太大撞到了圣芒戈门框上，角度刁钻地摔了出去，撞翻了一队来体检的百岁老巫婆。</p><p>　　莉莉捂脸，治疗师怒吼，老巫婆尖叫。</p><p>　　“你以后会被纺锤杀死的!”老巫婆口齿不清地诅咒詹姆，听上去好像“你会被棒槌杀死的”。</p><p>　　好在傲罗司很快派人来了，他们逮到了疯狗和傻鹿，把两人一起拘留了。</p><p>　　“这不是我能解决的了，圣芒戈会起诉他们的。”西弗勒斯吃着莉莉送的早点，先吃点垫垫，经过他们这么一闹，圣芒戈堆满了病人。</p><p>　　“到底是为什么?”莉莉百思不得其解，怎么西弗勒斯不在他们也会发疯。</p><p>　　“小天狼星不相信治疗师开的魔药，说他跟我是一伙的，要害死詹姆，于是他自己看了一本叫‘百毒’的书，私自给詹姆改了药，不知道他怎么配置的，大约误配成了挥发性的毒素，两人都癫了。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“疯子!”莉莉撅起嘴，“你得加班?”</p><p>　　“对。”</p><p>　　“好，你也——注意安全。”她轻轻地点头，握了握他的手，迟疑地说，“我们——”</p><p>　　“再联系。”护士在叫他，西弗勒斯急匆匆地擦了擦嘴，转身走了。</p><p>　　邓布利多很头大，他弟弟因为对动物滥用魔法被逮捕了，小天狼星和詹姆因为扰乱圣芒戈正常秩序和非法阿尼玛格斯被捕了，他这一辈子还没试着从阿兹卡班一下捞这么多人呢。</p><p>　　不过更劲爆的事情还在后面，很快上了《预言家日报》头版——《小天狼星布莱克和詹姆波特从阿兹卡班离奇越狱》，之后行踪全无。</p><p>　　“我们没有窝藏逃犯哦，”莉莉跟西弗勒斯在动物园约会，“我们也不是什么事儿都会包庇……”</p><p>　　“是是是，我也没觉得——”西弗勒斯忽然觉得鹿群里有一只鹿有点眼熟，脸上的花纹明显是眼镜，“莉莉，你过来，”他拉住莉莉的手，凑近她。</p><p>　　要来了要来了吗？莉莉立刻闭上了眼睛，微微仰起了头。</p><p>　　想跟莉莉咬咬耳朵说他发现了詹姆的西弗勒斯愣了一下，忽然觉得顺着莉莉的意思也挺好。</p><p>　　她的唇好软……</p><p>　　据现场知情人透漏，当时一只超级大鹿越过护栏从天而降，要不是那对情侣躲得快，摔断的就不仅仅是鹿腿了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>